It was You
by Kitten Greywords
Summary: Lina and Zelgadis examine their feelings for each other during a party... Increadable sap, also one of my very first fics so please don't be to harsh in your judgemnet


IT WAS YOU ****

IT WAS YOU

Authors Notes: Koniciwa!! Hi-hi!! This is my really really weird song-fic 

thingy. The thing that makes this weird is the song doesn't really occur till the end of 

the fic. For those of you who can't stand the thought of Lina and Zelgadis having a 

relationship, Well if you don't like it don't read it. I have an incredible Lina Zel bias, 

so I have long scince given up trying to write anything else. Anyway I don't own any 

of the characters or the song lyrics, blah-de-blah, standard disclaimer, ect. ect Please 

don't sue me^_^". Arigato

Zelgadis downed his third glass of wine that evening, and sighed.

****

Why am I here again? Oh that's right. He stole a furtive glance at the flame haired 

sorceress across the room. She looked up, and saw him looking at her. He frowned 

and looked away. **_I let Lina talk me into it._**

Lina looked up and saw Zel glaring at her from across the room. She had 

invited him to the party hoping to lift his mood. **_Great, know he's mad at me. Zel, _**

why won't you lighten up? Lina only half-heartedly laughed at the joke Amelia was 

telling. **_I wish he wouldn't be like this. Oh Zel!_**

There goes glass number five, and there's number six. He glanced at Lina again 

as she laughed a something. **_God she's beautiful… Where did that thought come _**

from!? Hmm, I wonder… Maybe it was the alcohol clouding his judgment. The next 

thing knew he got up and started to walk over to her. **_I'm really going to do this!_**

**_O-Kay Zel what are you looking at?_** Lina thought as she caught him staring at 

her. **_Oh Gods he's coming over here, You know I could stay mad at him if he weren't _**

so cute… Huh what's wrong with me!!? She blushed and gulped as he stopped right in 

front of her and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

She replied with a tanative "sure." Not trusting her self to speak any further. 

She took his hand and he spun her onto the dance floor just as a slow song started and 

the first strains of music spilled out across the floor. 

"This song is dedicated to all you couples out there on the dance floor!" the 

man on stage shouted.

The words of the song brought memories to Lina's Eyes, and it appeared Zel 

was remembering too.

_When I think of what I've been through_

I can see that you've always been there for me

Lina remembers Zel Jumping in front of her to save her from a blast of magic, 

then her using Flare Arrow to protect him while he healed his wounds.

_To tell the truth, don't know what I'd do_

Without you half of my dreams would not come true

Lina is searching frantically for a special spell in the library. She is almost in 

tears at her inability to find it when Zel walks up and hands her a book. She flips 

through it and finds what she had been looking for. Her eyes light up and she hugs Zel 

excitedly. They both blush when they figure out what they were doing and pull apart 

with many muttered apologies, but Zel looked dazed and Lina's eyes were sparkling.

_You are the one that I had hoped for_

Now my life means so much more

Zel was disappointed over a recent failure in his search for hs cure, and therefor 

in a black mood. But then he looked at Lina trying to cook her own breakfast and 

couldn't help but chuckle. She saw him laughing and stuck out her tongue at him, but 

then she looked down and, her pitiful attempts, and burst out laughing. They both 

laughed until their sides hurt, and Zel wondered at her ability to make the day seem 

brighter.

_Now we can be together forever_

Just you and me

Me here for you, you here for me

Lina buried her nose in Zel's shoulder as she realized that he had become her 

reason for living. **_I know he could never love me, I'm to childish and greedy, but if _**

he'd stay with me for a little longer maybe that would be enough.

Zel looked downs at the ruby locks of the lithe little sorceress he held in his 

arms. **_I wonder if she knows she's the one bright spot in my life? _**He mused, then 

squelched that thought. **_No way she could ever love someone as hideous as me, but if _**

she'll let me hold her for the rest of the song well…

It was you who showed me I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

Lina and Zel attack a monster from opposite sides, him using Ra Tilt, her using 

Emikio Lance. As the monster burst into flame she winked and flashed him a victory 

sign.

_It was you who stuck with me when the sky was blue and_

It was you who stayed by my side, it was you

The slayers gang was climbing a cliff. Zel was the first to the top, with Lina right 

behind him. She slipped, he caught her hand and pulled her up. Just as she scrambled 

over the edge using his arm to steady her self, the sun came out from behind the 

cloud and lit up the valley below them. She breathed in and leaned against him 

surveying the Beauty before them. Zel just smiled and enjoyed the calm knowing that 

in another minute she'd be tearing down the other side.

_Scince the day you came into my life _

I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side

Lina and Zel stood side by side facing a huge really ugly monster. In the 

background their companions lay unconscious, knocked down by the monster. Lina 

looked at Zel and they both nodded as if in agreement. Suddenly Zel darted forward 

distracting the monster while Lina called up Dragon Slave. 

_Thank you, you're a friend to me_

In my heart is where you will always be

Zel was off again in search of his cure, but somehow this time he wished he 

weren't leaving. He turned and waved at the group and walked away. Lina stood 

looking after him a moment longer, a tear tracking unnoticed down her cheek.

_You were the one that I had hoped for_

Now my life means so much more

Now we can be together forever

Just you and me, here for each other

Lina and Zel danced in place, hardly moving. Each of them was lost in 

memories and thoughts of the other. It seemed to both of them that the other was far 

out of reach. 

**_Oh Zel…_**

Lina…

It was you who showed me I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me 

It was you who stuck with me when skies were blue

And it was you who was by my side, It was you

The whole gang was at an inn and Lina fell asleep at the table. Zel carries her up 

stairs and puts her to bed. After he tucks her in he brushes a piece of hair out of her 

eyes. 

Zel is feeling a bit melancholy and is lying on the grass looking up at clouds, 

suddenly he is startled out of his reverie by Lina. She looks concerned which surprises 

him. She lays a hand on his arm, smiles and tells him that if he want's to talk she'll be 

there. 

_It was you who showed me got a friend in you_

I always knew that you'd be right here for me 

It was you who stuck with me when skies were blue

And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you

Lina wakes in the middle of the night and can't get back to sleep. To soothe 

her nerves she decides to go bathe in the stream. A little while after she leaves Zel 

bolts up from a nightmare in which Lina was in danger. He looks at her bedroll across 

the fire and sees she's not there. Frantically he goes searching for her, and sees her 

dispatch a group of bandits who attack her. Berating himself for fearing for her he 

goes back to bed, but doesn't sleep until she's safely back at camp.

_It was you who's always right by my side_

When I just can't do it, you help me through it

We're friends forever, like best friends should be

You will always be, a special part of me

Right after Lina lost her powers she started really training with a sword. She 

never wanted to be that helpless again. She was standing in a clearing trying to practice 

her balance, but she kept messing up. She stood there with tears in her eyes about 

ready to give up, when Zel came up behind her, took her hands, and showed her how 

to do it.

_It was you who showed me I got a friend in you _

I always knew that you be right here for me

It was you who stuck with me when skies were blue

And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you

_It was you who showed me I got a friend in you_

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

It was you who stuck with me when skies were blue

And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you

Listening to the words of the song, Lina realized that they described exactly 

what she felt for Zel. It was kind of Ironic really, That she was just now realizing that 

she loved him, that it took her that long to figure herself out. 

"Zel, I love you." She whispered. She didn't even realize she had spoken out 

loud until Zel pulled back from her. Lina's hand flew to her mouth, and she gasped, a 

blush staining her cheeks.

"Lina I…" Zel's voice trailed off. It was hard to believe that he had heard her 

right. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him." Lina you 

don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." 

"Really?"

"Really."

_It was you who showed me that I had a friend_

I always knew that you'd be right here 

It was you who stuck with me than skies were blue

And it was you, I know that I can count on you

"I never thought I'd be deserving of you." Lina whispered. 

Zel blinked at her," What do you mean, you're the most wonderful person I 

know!"

"But you're always so calm and centered, and I act so selfish some times."

"Lina, I know this might sound odd, but there were times when I thought I 

could never be good enough for you." Zel confessed

" Because of your curse?" Lina looked at him quizzically," you should know 

that you never needed a cure for me."

_It was you who showed me I got a friend in you _

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

It was you who stuck with me when the sky was blue 

And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you

"Lina, can I ask you something?" Zel asked

"Hmmm?" Lina replied sleepily from her position tucked underneath his chin. 

Zel pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. Pulling an intricately crafted 

ring off his finger he held it up to the light. It was a ring he'd found in the crumbled 

remains of an abandoned temple shortly after he met Lina. The design was a heart of 

silver inlaid with rubies and saffires. He slipped it onto her finger and asked a single 

question

"Stay with me forever?"

" Of coarse I will, silly!" she replied throwing her arms around his neck and 

drawing him down for a long kiss.

_You are a friend to me. It was you_

So how did you like my pitiful attempt at a fan-fic? I thought it was a little off 

character, and it didn't come out quite the way I wanted it to. Let me know what you 

think. Catch ya' later.

**_Kitten_**

__


End file.
